


Stolen Goods

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daisy wearing Robbie's jacket, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Upon entering his room, Robbie came to a dead stop. Daisy was there, stretched out across his bed on her side, looking at one of the car magazines he kept on his nightstand. She was wearing his jacket, andonlyhis jacket from the looks of it.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	Stolen Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @whistleingwindtree for the beta read!
> 
> Written for the Quakerider Writing Guild's First Challenge for the prompt First time wearing Robbie's jacket  
> And for the MCU Kink Bingo for the square Clothing: Leather

Robbie cut the Charger’s engine and let the relative silence engulf him. After a week of being pulled in every direction he was fried. Gabe, the Rider, Canelo’s, they were all wanting his attention and time. It was to the point where the most sleep he’d been getting was naps on his lunch break. And now even Daisy was in town on a rare break from work. Robbie wasn't going to complain about any of it but one night to himself would have been amazing right about now.

Instead, he chided himself as he pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. He’d feel better after a shower, and maybe he could slip in another power nap before Daisy came by. At least he could take a night off from being the Ghost Rider, and that thought alone improved his mood.

He walked into the house, hanging his jacket up next to the door and slipping off his shoes in time for Gabe to come out of his room.

“You look like hell. Long day? Or was it a long night?”

Robbie answered with a scowl that Gabe paid no mind to as he wheeled himself into the kitchen and continued talking.“I've got a group project to work on tonight, no I don't need a ride Javi is picking me up, and I'll let you know when I'm on my way home. If it gets too late they already said I could just stay the night and get a ride to school tomorrow.”

“What group project is this now? Robotics or English?” Robbie asked, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen and watching Gabe gather his things from the table.

“Robotics. The best ones get to go to the state competition which would look great on college applications.” Gabe continued to talk about his project and Robbie nodded at the appropriate times. Even under the best of times it was hard to keep up with some of Gabe’s science stuff but Robbie did his best to support and encourage his brother.

The ding of Gabe’s phone getting a text and his brother answering it gave Robbie a chance to head to his room.

“‘Hey, if you need to do anything in the bathroom you should take care of that now.” Robbie yelled loud enough for Gabe to hear him, missing his brother’s answer as he grabbed clean clothes but hearing the sounds of Gabe in the bathroom a few moments later. “And if you think you’re going to stay there for the night, take your toothbrush with you!” That’s what Robbie was going to do first, get the taste of stale coffee out of his mouth, then he could shower and wash the filth and grime off.

Once Gabe was out, Robbie took over their bathroom, yelling his goodbyes when Gabe banged on the door to let him know he was taking off.

* * *

  
From the outside, the Reyes house didn’t look like much but for Daisy it was one of the few places that felt like home. She parked the black S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV on the street, a smile already playing at her lips at the sight of Robbie’s beloved car parked in the driveway. While she had told Robbie that she was in town, she hadn’t told him when she would be coming by. She wanted to surprise him, drag him out for a few hours of normal human activities. And if he had to give in to the devil’s will tonight, the Ghost Rider and Quake always made one hell of a team.

As Daisy got out of the vehicle and slammed the door, Gabe was also shutting the front door, leaving it unlocked when he caught sight of her.

“Hey Gabe. Whatcha got going on tonight?” Daisy asked as she shoved the keys into the pockets of her jeans and walked over to Gabe.

“Finishing up the robotics project tonight. Oh, thanks for the programing help last week, that saved us a lot of time.” Gabe rolled himself to the edge of the driveway and Daisy stood nearby, being careful to not lean up against the Charger in case Robbie came out. “Does Robbie know you’re coming over tonight?” Gabe gave her the side eye before looking to the street.

“He knows I’m in town but we didn’t make any plans. Why? Something up?” Daisy glanced over at the house as she questioned Gabe, keeping an eye out for the older Reyes.

“You mean aside from his new normal of hunting down sinners?” Bitterness laced Gabe’s words and Daisy put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. Robbie and Gabe’s relationship had gotten better over time but she knew the brothers were still working things out. They would probably always be working this thing out. “He’s been out every night lately. I don’t think Robbie even came _home_ last night. He just went right from his night job to the day job.” For a moment Gabe looked like the kid he was before his jaw thrust forward in the same stubborn look Daisy often saw on Robbie’s face. “He looked like he was about to drop and sleep for a week. I didn’t want you to drive out here only to get bailed on.”

Daisy had a feeling there was more to it than that but Gabe was already pulling away and heading towards the street as a car pulled up.

“Anyways, that’s my ride. Nice seeing you Daisy.”

“Bye Gabe. Send a text if you guys need any more programing help.” She turned and headed for the front door, giving a quick knock before going right in and locking it behind her.

Daisy could hear the shower going as she hung her own jacket up next to Robbie’s and pulled her shoes off. Her plans for the evening had been to find Robbie followed by question marks. Why make actual plans when you could be spontaneous? From the sounds of it though, what Robbie needed was a night off and Daisy had a few ideas on how she could help with that. Her eyes fell on Robbie’s jacket before she grabbed it off the hook and walked quietly over to the bathroom door. She cracked the door open, biting her lip as she watched his silhouette behind the curtain before stealing the clean clothes he had neatly folded. Those were _definitely_ not going to be needed tonight.

Already Daisy was silently praising herself for being the best girlfriend as she walked into Robbie’s room.

* * *

  
Robbie stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out, feeling at least physically clean. As he toweled off he worked on what kind of text he could send Daisy.

 _Sorry, I’m helping Gabe with his homework tonight._ No, she’d know that was a lie, Gabe would never let him help. He was reaching for his clothes, thinking he could blame the Rider without Daisy wanting to tag along when he realized that his only clothes were the dirty ones tossed on the floor. Just one more sign of how fried his mind was, he swore he’d brought clean ones in here.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Robbie grabbed his phone out of his discarded jeans. He felt a little disappointed that he didn’t have a call or even a text from Daisy yet. Maybe he wouldn’t even need to give her an excuse. Hopefully she was just busy with Elena. He preferred that to the other ideas that came to mind as he headed down the hall to his bedroom.

Upon entering his room, Robbie came to a dead stop. Daisy was there, stretched out across his bed on her side, looking at one of the car magazines he kept on his nightstand. She was wearing his jacket, _only_ his jacket from the looks of it. The zipper was half down, giving Robbie a tantalizing view before his eyes slid down to the bare skin of Daisy’s long legs.

“Dios mío.”

Leaning back against the door as he shut it, Robbie’s eyes raked over Daisy as he took in every inch of her. He bit his lower lip, loving how his jacket rode up Daisy’s thighs as she sat up, her legs curling up under her.

Daisy’s dark eyes roamed over his body as well, the corner of her lip curling into a smirk as she beckoned him to the bed and Robbie’s feet moved on their own. He tossed his phone onto his nightstand as Daisy rose up, her hands hooking behind his neck and pulling him forward into a slow kiss. For once it was Robbie who’s fingers clung to the leather of his jacket, resting his forehead against Daisy’s when she broke the kiss.

“Gabe said you’ve had a long couple of days. I thought we could just stay here for the night and do something.” Daisy’s lips brushed against his, her voice that soft, husky tone that drove him crazy. Robbie hardly noticed as she slipped off the bed, pulling his head down for quicker kisses as she turned them around and pushed him down onto the mattress. Daisy was on top of him a moment later, the soft sweet kisses growing hotter and hungrier as she raked her nails along his sides, making him moan into her mouth. His hands pawed at her back, frustrated that despite how little each of them was wearing he had so little contact with her skin.

Daisy suddenly sat up, straddling his waist and rolling her hips on his hardening cock and drawing another moan from his lips. Robbie’s hands moved to her thighs, dragging them up and down her soft skin before sliding under his jacket and grabbing Daisy’s hips. He held her there, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he grinded up against her, the towel still keeping them apart and driving them both wild.

When Daisy leaned down to kiss him again, Robbie rolled them over, pinning Daisy under him. He kissed her neck, teeth nipping gently at her warm skin until reaching Daisy’s shoulder and biting more firmly. Daisy gasped, her hips bucking under him and Robbie kissed at the spot where his teeth had left marks as he pulled the towel off and tossed it on the floor. Daisy moved to take off the jacket off but he stopped her. His mouth trailed rough kisses along the side of her neck to her ear.

“No, leave it on.”

Daisy slipped her hand out of his, cupping his face and dragging his mouth back to hers to devour him in another passionate kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in close now that there was nothing between them. He propped himself up with one hand, the other slipping between her legs. She was already so wet and Robbie couldn't stop himself from imagining that Daisy had been in here, touching herself while thinking of him. He slid a second finger into her pussy, loving the way she squirmed down on his hand as she tried to get more of him.

Daisy moaning his name as his thumb rubbed her clit was the last straw for Robbie. He pulled his fingers out of her, sucking on them just to get one taste of her before reaching for his nightstand. Robbie grabbed one of the condoms from the drawer, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth as he sat up. His eyes devoured Daisy while he put the condom on; that look of anticipation in her eyes, the flush coloring her skin, the marks he had left on her neck. He dragged his eyes back to her face, watching her as he slid between her legs and teased her just the head of his cock.

The needy whimper Daisy made drove Robbie crazy and he surged forward, filling her in one motion while leaning down to catch her mouth in an equally needy kiss. It took them a moment to settle into a rhythm that satisfies them, both wanting and needing more of the other. He slipped a hand into his jacket to squeeze one of her breasts and tease the nipple with calloused fingers while her nails dragged down his back and her lips left a trail of kisses down his neck that fueled his passion.

Robbie shifted positions, pulling his hand out of his jacket and around Daisy’s waist, lifting her hips up as he continued to thrust into her. The cry she let out at the new angle was almost enough to push Robbie over the edge. Daisy’s hooded eyes and gasping breaths, those half-formed words that slipped out of parted lips, the way she clung to his body, _those_ were the things that finally did it for him. He murmured words of Spanish against her skin as he came, grip tightening enough that Daisy was going to have marks on her hips.

He continued to praise Daisy in Spanish as he set her back down on the bed, lips grazing over her neck as he caught his breath. Robbie knew he was going to have marks of his own from the way Daisy’s fingers were scratching down his back but he relished the feel leather and skin pressing against him. Hand sliding along her hip, Robbie’s thumb found Daisy’s clit again, drawing a shuddering gasp from those parted lips before it was his name she was crying out. Daisy’s thighs tightened around him before a shudder ran through her, pussy clenching around him as she came. Their motion slowed, Robbie nuzzling into Daisy’s neck as they both rode out the rush.

Slowly the separated, Robbie pulling out and getting up long enough to throw the condom away before laying back down as Daisy took his jacket off and carelessly tossed it to the side. Robbie let out a half-hearted grumble before wrapping an arm around Daisy and pulling her in close.

“Nooo, I’m already hot and sweaty. How do you stand to wear that jacket all the time?”  
Daisy squirmed for a bit to get comfortable before relaxing into Robbie’s arms. He answered with a hum and lazy kisses to the back of her neck, too comfortable and content to bother with words.

* * *

  
Daisy had a sneaking suspicion that her boyfriend had fallen asleep on her, confirmed by the soft snore he let out when she tried to move him. She shifted and wiggled enough to get Robbie off her hair and pulled more of the pillow her way. Maybe he had the right idea. Wrapped in his warmth and smell, a nap didn’t sound so bad. But only for a little while, she wasn’t going to waste a rare Gabe-free night _just_ on sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr as soulofevil


End file.
